


carmelldansen slowed down by 800% (overlaid over a frenrey cringe comp) (real!)

by paopuleaf



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, this is just plotless fluff . i simply am Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paopuleaf/pseuds/paopuleaf
Summary: benrey keeps saying stupid bullshit, but their kart is slowing down and they’re blushing blue blue blue, so gordon considers this mission success. still- he’s gotta muffle a laugh in the crook of their neck, shoulders shaking. turns his head when he feels sweet voice bubbling in his throat.tan like a cork means you’re a fucking dork.benrey snickers as the light pops against their cheek. “‘m the dork, huh? really?”-gay people real? apparently so.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 244





	carmelldansen slowed down by 800% (overlaid over a frenrey cringe comp) (real!)

“yo, feetman. yooooo.” 

gordon doesn’t bother to shove benrey’s legs off his lap after they swing them up- just wiggles his arms out and slumps on top, eyes still locked onto the game. “c’mon, gonna- gonna beat the game? gonna win the funny quiet game? betcha can’t. betcha can’t win and be a- a hush hush at the same time.” 

_ this was possibly the worst bet i could’ve made. still gonna win it, though.  _ he messes with the joysticks until his kart is ahead of benrey and then- makes his move. lots of things you can do while being  _ hush hush,  _ after all. they blink, not noticing him until he’s already half-curled up on their chest. 

“wh- gay little gordos, what’re y’ gonna do, uh, kiss, kiss me to death?” 

gordon grins, before pressing small kisses to the underside of benrey’s jaw, taking side glances at the screen every once in a while. he doesn’t have to be  _ good.  _ the real winning strategy is distracting his partner enough for them to do a big fuck up and lose the game. “bbbb- gayboy getting- epic loses- soft and warm like, uhh, sunnedkist-” 

benrey keeps saying stupid bullshit, but their kart is slowing down and they’re blushing blue blue blue, so gordon considers this mission success. still- he’s gotta muffle a laugh in the crook of their neck, shoulders shaking. turns his head when he feels sweet voice bubbling in his throat.  _ tan like a cork means you’re a fucking dork.  _ benrey snickers as the light pops against their cheek. “‘m the dork, huh? really?”

no response - gordon’s determined, and his lips are sealed. he starts trailing kisses up benrey’s cheek to their lips as the final lap comes to a close and - 

_ gordonradiotv - 1st ! _

_ benreybenreyben - 2nd ! _

“ha! gotcha!” gordon cheers, sitting upright and throwing his hands up. benrey groans, going boneless in the couch cushions as a stream of near-transparent sweet voice floats up.  _ clear like glass means you’re an ass.  _ “don’t be a sore loser, ben, i won while still being all  _ hush hush,  _ after all.” 

“y’- y’ used the lame cheat codes, bro- unfair. rematch.” 

“you gonna be the silent one this time?” 

benrey contemplates it, idly making “bbbb” sounds as they think. “nah. gonna- gonna get your ass instead.” 

“w-” 

benrey wraps their arms around him and lifts, shifting around until they’re settled comfortably, draped over his chest and legs and - whole self, really. “you’re gonna make my limbs fall asleep,” he tells them, and they shrug, poking at his hand until he intertwines it with theirs. “who’s the gayboy now, huh?” 

“still- still you, bro, i prommy.” 

“don’t think so. you got any proof?” 

“brooooo…” 

gordon laughs, running his free hand through benrey’s hair. “is this what it feels like to mess with me? i can get the appeal.” 

“huh? whuh?” benrey falls near-silent except for the quiet purring, leaning into the touch. speaks up again after a few minutes of comfy silence. “score’s, uh, two to one now. you’re catchin’- catchin’ up.”

“could’ve sworn  _ i  _ was the one with the two points, ben,” he responds- and  _ that  _ gets a blank look, the only sign that they heard him the minute tug of a grin. “wanna bet on it?” 

“‘m a law- law-abiding security boy-” 

“you’ve  _ never  _ been a security guard- you weren’t even one in black mesa!” 

“‘m a law-abiding benr-” 

“you pirated the entirety of all dogs go to heaven 2 the other night so we could watch it together.” 

“... bbbbbbbb.”

“bbbbbb,” gordon echoes, fighting back snickers- shakes his head, focus focus focus. collects his scattered thoughts in a jar and shakes ‘em up a bit. “c’mon, let’s bet! won’t be the quiet game again. tiebreaker, or- some shit like that.”

“what’s the fuckin’, uhh… prize?” 

“... whoever loses has to carry joshua on the way home from the next hiking trip.”

benrey sits up at that, eyes wide. “‘s on.” 

(it added up to another tie. benrey ended up carrying both joshua and gordon home the next week, joshua curled up in gordon’s arms as he dozed off. they'd do it again in a heartbeat.)

**Author's Note:**

> carmelldansen slowed down by 800% is 14 minutes long, roughly  
> hhi . i write assorted flavors of fic which you can Probably find on my cool tumblr @gayassfreeman  
> i wrote this in an hour and its absolutely not proofread. gay rights everyone


End file.
